


Stone god

by Ivan_the_terrible_metal_man



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creation Myth, Living God, Sadness, godhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivan_the_terrible_metal_man/pseuds/Ivan_the_terrible_metal_man
Summary: Hey y’all! This is not my usual writing but I wanted to try something different!





	Stone god

A long, long time ago, there was something and nothing, the something was a personality. Disembodied and alone they wanted something else, but they did not know what. They didn’t even know what too call themself “Ta” they thought “Yes, Ta is a good name, this shall be what I will be but what will I be made of?” Then a blinding flash, and there was particles and dust. Another something but it had no mind, no voice, and no material of which to help make a body. Ta was upset by this they wanted a friend, if not a body, so they took what they could and made something. “Atom” they whispered gleefully “you shall be one of by grandest creations, for you will carry both love and hate. Glee and sorrow, you shall be the vessel of my love and hate” the atoms knew not what Ta said, they simply bonded and began to create the stars and the objects of which Ta shall be molded from. Stone, metals, ores, and diamonds Ta glistened and gleamed. They began to mold the earth and life as we know it. They spent years perfecting it. Millions of years later they sat in a forest full of life, and stumbled upon the creation of which they loved most. Humans made in their image, they made towers, spires, they even talked to them at some points, Ta was at the center of an early civilization, they loved this dearly


End file.
